All I want
by awaywiththepixies
Summary: She just nodded her head as she lost herself in his embrace. His hands stroked up & down her sides & she subconsciously tilted her head, baring her neck to him. With a kiss to her cheek, he released her. "You should eat that before it gets cold Princess." He said as he walked out of the room.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I've been reading fanfiction for a really long time & I decided to write something myself, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS Los Angeles, all rights are reserved for Shane Brennan & the amazing team of writers, producers & directors.

The cool marble filled her hands as her long manicured nails fell slightly behind her body as they flexed, relishing in the cool stone. She rounded the corner & was met with a street.  
Her black stilettos clacked on the pavement as she walked along the asphalt.  
Her once tightly done up bun had loosened & fallen out, leaving her curly brown locks to escape the hair tie. Her pencil skirt continued to ride up, as she strutted down the street, untucking her button up blouse on the way.

She watched as they grass went from brown & patchy, to green & pristine. The houses doubled in size & bird baths transformed into water fountains.  
53, 55, 57...  
She counted in her head, she was getting closer.  
As the houses got bigger, they also got further apart.  
61, 63, 65...  
The birds began to sing their songs of love for the sunshine, as it began to dip into their nests & shower them with warmth.  
73, 75, 77... 77 that's it!

She strutted up the driveway, & knocked on the freshly painted door, surrounded by perfectly manicured hedges. She tapped again on the brass knocker, wanting to be let in.

The door finally opened.

"Fern, Honey, There you are! I have been worried sick! I thought something bad had happened to you! God! Please don't ever do that again!" The man exclaimed as he pulled her into him, his arms lacing around her body.

"You know that I'm never far away Max & that I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, baby." She said as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips & pressed her body against his as she squeezed through the door.

"Something smells delicious! Did you make breakfast Babe?"

"I sure did Sweet cheeks, it's on the kitchen counter." He said as he shut the door.

He watched in amusement as her pencil skirt shimmied up her legs again, showing off her very toned figure. She continued on to the kitchen, heels clacking all the way.

"Mmmm bacon!" She exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her breath caught as his hot breath filled her ear.

"There's a camera & bug in here..." He whispered.

She just nodded her head as she lost herself in his embrace. His hands stroked up & down her sides & she subconsciously tilted her head, baring her neck to him. With a kiss to her cheek, he released her.

"You should eat that before it gets cold Princess." He said as he walked out of the room.

She chewed thoughtfully on her bacon as she observed the room, the bug was in the light, and they clearly didn't account for when you turn the light on, as the bug was very visible in the see through glass.

The warm grease began to drop down her fingers as she held her breakfast in her hand, trying to find the camera.

She took another bite & spotted the camera, it was wedged in between the stainless steel oven & the pale marble cupboard above it.

She finished off the bacon & lifted her legs up, allowing her access to the heels. She began to unstrap them when he walked into the kitchen. Her greasy fingers made it incredibly difficult to undo the clasp. She made another attempt but felt strong, calloused finger begin to undo the shoes for her. He pulled the first shoe off & her back arched as she sighed in relief. The second shoe followed quickly & she turned around to give her knight in shining armour a kiss. Their lips locked together & she could feel the electricity right down to her toes. She pulled her feet off the counter, spun around in her chair & wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her up, off the chair & began to carry her out of the kitchen, their lips never leaving each other's. His hands squeezed her ass, making her moan in his mouth, he swallowed the sounds & felt her tongue enter his mouth.

They reached the top of the stairs & he continued walking them, into their bedroom & then into their bathroom. He placed her on the sink & then turned the shower on. The warm steam filled the room & he flicked the fans on for good measure. Her swollen lips parted as she began to speak to him.

"How many bugs are there?" She asked him quietly as he came to stand in between her legs.

"There is one in every room except this room." He muttered in her ear.

"& cameras?"

"Let's just say there are no blind spots..."

"Not even in here?"

"Not even in here. It's like big brother."

"So we have to put on a show..." She said seductively

He nodded & began to unbutton her white shirt, exposing her tan chest & lacy black bra to him. Her pencil skirt had ridden up again. She hopped off the sink & pulled the skirt down, the material scraped down her long legs.

Her long fingers found his white shirt & lifted it up over his head, her nails skimming along his abs, making his breath catch.

"We don't have to do this is you don't want to Kens..." He whispered in her ear.  
"It's fine, I needed a shower anyway... Where is the camera?" She said with a nip to his lips.

"There is one in the shower, posing as shampoo & one behind you, it look like soap..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist & began to kiss down her neck.

"There are two? How do we get rid of them?" She hissed

"Like this." He said as he picked her up & almost throwing her on to the vanity. Her body knocked everything off it, including the 'soap' that fell behind the toilet, facing the wall.

"What about the one in the shower?"

"Do I have to do all the work?" He teased.

"Do all the work? You never mphh..." he picked her up quickly, stopping her sentence.

He carried her into the shower, letting the spray was over both of them.

He let her go & pretended like he was going to wash his hair, he reached for the shampoo, shook it & nothing was in there except for the little camera. He shook it a few more times, acting like nothing was in there.

"We're out of shampoo Honey..." He said as he tossed the bottle out of the shower, to join the bar of soap.

"Hahaha." She let out one of her snorting laughs & went to get out of the shower.

"Uh uh, we've only been I the shower for a few seconds. Isn't it going to look strange if we get out so quickly? Give it another 20." He sighed as the water cascades down his very muscular body.

"Fine... & 20 minutes, really?"

"You're right... 30 minutes." He said with a lopsided grin.

"You think you're so funny."

He submerges his head under the warm spray, clearly not hearing her last retort. The cold air starts to circle around her body so she shoves him aside & lets the shower spray warm her up.

He wipes the water out of his eyes & watches in awe as the water crawls down her body, gathering around her beautiful breasts, that are pushed up to perfection in the bra that she is wearing. The water makes her skin shine & when she throws her head back, back arched, letting the water reach around her slender neck, he doesn't think he has ever seen anything sexier in his whole existence. Her hands come up & rake through her hair, the water droplets run enviously down her hips & fall down at her feet.

This op is the best! He gets to kiss her, touch her, sleep next to her, shower with her & pretend to be married. His luck was finally appearing.

She's noticed that he is staring at her.

Not that he has noticed, yet.

"Like what you see?" She said with a cheeky smirk, as she turned around, letting the water drizzle down her defined back & her perfect ass. She turned around to face the water again, alternating front & back.

Suddenly Kensi threw her head back, braced her hands on the white tiles, arched her back & let out the most sensual, erotic moan he had ever heard in his life. He could feel his eyes begin to darken as lust over took him. It would be so easy to lean over & kiss her, see how far it went & if that didn't work then he could play it off as him being Justin.

"What was that?" He questioned her, his voice an octave lower than what he had anticipated.

"Role playing Justin, I'm good at faking it..." She said with a pat to his cheek.

"Faking it? Why would a girl like you ever have to fake it?" He asked complete wonder taking over him. Unsure of the way this conversation was going she answered him coyly.

"Sometimes, guys just finish & leave some women very frustrated, especially when they have to finish themselves off..." She added a playful nibble to her lip to top it all off.

"That is just wrong on so many levels. How do you not know that a woman is faking it?"

"I'm a good liar..."

"Hahaha you have to be, you should be able to not lie when you are with someone though."

"Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want..."

"That is something you deserve though. Ladies first..."

Kensi's eyes closed briefly as she just imagined her partner working his way down her body & ... Well she definitely had to stop that train of thought.

Kensi let out another very sexual groan & continued to get warm under the warm spray.  
He came over & slowly started to edge her to the side so that he could get warm. She wasn't having any of that.

"Deeks move." She hissed

"No, I'm cold how about you move, little miss shower hog."

"Pfft fine." She said as she moved out of the way.

No come back. That's strange.

"Check the light..." She said as she seductively ran her long fingers up his muscled back, to splay over his shoulders & meet across his abs.

His sucked in a breath & spun around slightly, so that he could view the light, & sure enough a little camera was peaking down at them.

"Fuck." He hissed under his breath,


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thankyou so much for reading & reviewing! I really love you guys xx

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS Los Angeles!

The sunlight streamed in through the half open curtains, licking up her long bare legs before continuing the journey into her eyes. She groaned & tried to roll over but she was pinned by Deeks' smooth yet calloused hands. His fingers deftly traced up & down her sides, filling her with warmth as she caught on fire under his touch. Her eyes closed in contentment before the sun invaded her eyes once more. She rolled her head into his strong chest & he subconsciously pulled her closer. Her brunette hair covered her eyes in their new position & this allowed her more time to go back to sleep.

...

She awoke with something nudging her insistently. Her eyes fluttered a few times as the sunlight filled her eyes with warmth. He lay behind her, spooning her, His hands skimming along her ribs, his lips lay against her neck, tickling as he breathed against her.

He let out a moan & nuzzled his lips against her throbbing pulse.

A low animalistic growl left his lips as he pulled her flush against him. His hands drifted under her loose shirt & raked up her bare skin. She couldn't help but let out a small moan, her once bright eyes from the sun would surely be dark & lust filled.

His hands didn't stop, they continued along her ribs before they finally grasped her breasts. She sucked in a ragged breath, subconsciously arching her back into him, now fully aware of what was poking into her back.

His voice came broken & husky from lack of use.

"Kensi..." He growled in her ear.

Goose flesh littered in her skin as she shook, but not from the cold.

His hands left their ministrations of her breast & ventured down her stomach before toying with her flimsy underwear. His thumbs dipped beneath the elastic & his lips started to mouth her neck.

"Deeks" she squeaked

His hands came to a stop, right next to her heat. He immediately froze.

"Kensi?! I-I Jesus... I am so sorry."

He retracted his hands from her, she missed his warmth.

"Deeks, it's okay..."

"I'm, ah gonna go for a walk. I'll um see you later..."

"Deeks you don't have to go..."

But he was already out of the bedroom & racing down the stairs.

She let out a long sigh. What were they doing? She lay in the bed, over on his side, cuddled into his pillow for a while. Just breathing in his calming smell, letting what had just happened sink in. She got hot & flustered & wished that he hadn't stopped.

She slipped her hand down her chest, finishing what he had started.

She continued to moan & writhe against the sheets, shutting her eyes & imagining it was his strong hands that were pushing into her. She was too caught up in the moment to hear the front door open & Deeks re-enter the house.

Her back arched into the mattress as he started his climb up the stairs.

Her breaths came in short broken gasps as she got closer & closer to the edge. He paced down the hall way, grasping on to the bedroom door handle, before letting go & beginning to pace.

She flew off the edge with a muffled cry into his pillow. He approached the door again, hearing her stifled moan.

"Kensi?!" He barged into the room & found her sweaty with red cheeks on his side of the bed.

"Hey Deeks." She rasped out.

He let out a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced with a questioning look.

"You comfy?" He said with a questioning smirk

"Yeah, I'm better now." She breathed out in still laboured breaths.

Please Review & let me know what you want to happen xx


End file.
